


Icarus Falls

by juvjuvychan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvjuvychan/pseuds/juvjuvychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sun is such a cruel mistress.  Burning those who fly to close, yet also pulling them in so they get close.  Stay in the shadows to be condemned, or come out and be burned by the Sun.  Thor was like the Sun, even if Loki wished him not to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus Falls

The overly clear white walls that encased him served as nothing more than a reminder as to the same room his brother had once sat in, bowed and broken before him. It had been a singular moment of pure triumph to see Thor, proud, golden, glorious Thor, head cast down, shoulders sagged low.

Beaten. He had defeated his brother in that moment. In that one solitary moment. The feeling had been intoxicating. Like the sweet taste of ambrosia on his lips he quaked for more.

How ironic then that his very own prison should serve as a reminder for his own former victory. It only pushed him more to be free, and rest assure he would be freed. Loki's chest rumbled with a quiet laugh that dispersed into a loud scream ripping out his throat.  Fools.

They were all such fools to believe, to even think for a second they could contain him. This prison was no better then the ones the mortals on Migard had designed. The only difference is that it was customize for him personally. Of which he felt a certain sense of pride in knowing they at least respected his power. Even if they couldn't fully comprehend it.

How they underestimated him.  

Loki would pity them if he didn't scorn them so.

Casting him aside like he was trash. Not to be discarded, no, worse yet to be mocked for his apparent transgressions. Against whom? The mortals? As if they were worth the thought. His brothers dalliance with one aside, they were worth little more than the dirt on his shoe, or the dust on his clothes. They were ants, the lot of them. Hiding behind their false idols of heroes and justice.

Their heroes, their Avengers, would soon perish. At his hands, or some other being in the galaxy. Though Loki did so hope it would be his. His people were fools to have aligned themselves with such creatures all for the blood that rushed when his brother caught sight of his pet.

Though, they weren’t his people anymore were they?

No.  They were not. He was the monster of children’s’ nightmares, the dark outcast of legends, he was the shadow to the light of Thor, his brother, the dark moon to the bright sun of Odin, his father.  Ingrates the lot of them.  Blinded by weak morals and misguided ideals of valor.  Ingrates.  Uncablable of original thought or cunning.  Soon he would be rid of them, or rule them if he was feeling merciful.  

There was a creaking in the distance echoing in the long hallway that led to the outside world.  Trapped beneath rock and locked in darkness Loki's prison was as secure as it was secluded.  They thought him a caged animal when in reality he was a coiled snake waiting to strike.  He only needed the right moment. 

Foot steps following, heavy and loud, of someone who had confidence in themselves, a sureness others lacked.  The footsteps of—

“Odinson, now to what do I owe the pleasure?”  

Thor didn’t appear amused by Loki’s jovial welcoming.  Instead the frown that marred his features deepen.  He looked more like Odin when his face creased so. Deep lines set around his jaw where the bread was most thick. Loki could see the heavy set of his lips, curled in dissatisfaction at what lay before him. Let him be dissatisfied, Loki would reveal in it. In the fact that no matter what, he would always be in his brothers thoughts. A true sign of ownership over the other. A true sign of power.

“What could possibly be troubling you, Odinson?”  Loki inquired voice glittering with promise. “You have everything do you not?  The glory of victory?  The praise of the people?  The title of hero?”  Thor watched Loki pacing his cell with hooded eyes.  Eyes that bore into Loki’s, deep blue like the ocean, roaring with power and life.  They wished to pull Loki in, they would twist him if he let them.  Peering into those eyes had proved to be more tempting them Loki could have imagined.  They tugged at him, trying to sweep him away in their tide.  Come back, they had pleaded on earth, come home.  Those eyes.  So annoyingly deadly they were. 

Thor stepped closer, just beyond the magical seal that kept Loki locked inside.  “Brother,” Thor said pausing as he seemed to search for words.  

“Do not presume,” Loki said lips beginning to curl behind his teeth, “to sway me with sweetened words of poisoned honey.”  

Thor’s face twisted in an offended grimace.  Now matter how much his once-brother may have grown he would always be quick to anger.  “Would they be poisoned if they be true?”  His tone angry yet still bordering on a plea.  “Brother,” Thor reached out for him. Fingers barely brushing glass. Loki stepped back. 

Such simple gestures and yet seemed to define them in some strange way.  Thor was always taking steps towards Loki, attempting to build bridges when Loki had burned them long ago.  He had taken steps back each time, watching as the past turned to ash under his hands.  There was no going back.  There never could be, not now.  

“Don’t play me the fool even if you may excel at it.”  Loki snarled.  “You could never forgive me for the actions I’ve committed that you’ve claimed to be crimes.”  

“They were crimes, brother,” Thor said with a firm set in his jaw.  “You can not kill innocent people.  You can not seek to rule an entire race.  You can not—”

“Do not seek to lecture me!”  

Thor’s face slumped. His blue eyes grew sad, but Loki stood unyielding.  Many a time as those eyes could encourage him to do near anything.  Not anymore.  They were not naive children anymore.  Lost was the innocence of youth. 

“I seek not to lecture,” Thor said softly, “I seek only to make you understand.  Understand the immoral nature of your ways.  Your beliefs.”

Loki scoffed, “and what pray tell, am I to understand?”

“That is it true, I can not forgive you for the crimes you have committed.  For the people you murdered without remorse.”  Loki met his eyes steadily.  Thor spoke the truth, Loki didn’t feel any remorse for killing the humans.  Worms, ants, pathetic bags of flesh wasting away and aching for a strong hand to guide them.  Rule them.  They were beneath him, creatures so low they did not deserve the time it would take to feel petty emotions such as remorse.  “I can not forgive, but even so I wish to help.  I wish to go back to the days when we were brothers, when we loved each other.”  Thor’s bright blue eyes bore into his. “Can you honestly say you do not love me anymore Loki?”  

Loki looked away.  

Thor continued on, “after you have paid for your crimes, after you have learned the wrongs of your ways, can we not go back?”  

“No, we can not.”  Loki stated with a sense of finality.  “I refuse to live in the shadow you cast wherever you may go.  I refuse to believe those humans to be my equal.  To acknowledge that I committed any crimes worth punishment.”  At the end his tirade Loki had walked to the edge of the barrier, standing now face-to-face with Thor.  They were close enough to touch now.  Loki could see every line on Thor’s face, feel the breath of the other against his lips.  Like when they were young men boys nearly still, just on the crisp of being full grown.  Back in the days of shared, shy touches, and even shyer kisses.  Gentle brushes of lips with the promise of more in the future. 

There was no future now. Nothing but death, destruction, lies bared open and torn apart.  There was no future between them that wouldn’t be dosed in anything other then blood.  

“I will continue to hope, brother, Loki.”  He spoke his name as if it were a prayer upon his lips. One that Loki soaked up almost unwillingly.  “I will continue to hold hope that one day, we shall be together again.  In Asgard as brothers.  That you will see the error of you ways and be the good man I believed you once to be.”  

“You hope in vain.” 

“So you say.”  Thor took a step back.  “Even so, I shall continue to do so without fail.  I will die before I give up on you.”  

“Then you shall die in vain as well.”  

Thor turned on his heel, cape fluttered behind him in dramatic flourish.  “We shall see.”  With that he swept down the hall and out of sight.  His footsteps echoing in Loki’s mind and heart. 

Behind him a subtle flash of magic flared up.  A woman stood, beautiful, blonde, and statuesque.  Clad in green with eyes to match she bowed before him cordially.  “My liege.”  

“Ah,” he said without turning to look upon her.  “The Enchantress has arrived.  Watching from the shadows I presume?”  

Her laugh that followed was the sound of crystals striking together in the air.  “I would do no such thing my lord.” 

“Hm.  No I suppose you would not,” he turned towards her then a wicked, cruel smile cutting across his face.  “That would be to upsetting wouldn’t it?  Seeing his devotion so fixed on another.”  The smile dropped from her face.  “But then, you also understand how caring—loving,” Loki corrected himself because even if he didn’t—couldn’t—anymore once upon a time yes.  “Him is like flying to closely to the sun.  Leaving you but  burned and scared, falling from the sky.”  

“Could you not also argue it is equally hard for the sun?”  Amora questioned lightly, though the tilt of her face and the sharp look in her eyes spoke of deeper meaning.  “Watching those it loves fall from grace because it is unable to shine any less brightly?  Unwittingly burning those who get to close to it’s light?”

There was silence.  

Then Loki barked out a laugh.  “My, how sentimental you have gotten since I’ve been away dear Amora.”  Facing her fully he saw no insult reflected of his claim.  Merely cold indifference.  “Such thoughts reek nothing but weakness within us.”  Amora said nothing.  They had more important tasks at hand rather then discussing philosophical feelings for an enemy.  

“Come,” he said walking briskly towards her.  “We take our leave of this accursed place.”  At that she agreed gladly conjuring up her magic to open a portal into another realm.  With one last glance back Loki stared at the place where Thor—Odinson once stood before him.  He thought of the words that were spoken to him.  Promises and pleas of a different life.  One where he paid for his so called crimes happily and changed all his ways.  Where grievances were forgiven after punishments were paid.  Where they could be…

Loki shook his head stepping through the portal.  “Nonsense.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So forever and a day ago (like seriously, two years or something back when the Avengers came out I think) I was talking to a friend on tumblr about fanon!Loki. We both had a lot of problems with how fandom tended to portray Loki and as we talked about it I had come up with this scenario post-Avengers. So it reads kinda old imo but whatever I kinda like it anyway. Funny thing is I don't even ship the couple lol


End file.
